Percabeth's Happily Ever After
by ThatFandomWriterPJO
Summary: Read this story and watch Percy and Annabeth's hilarious future unfold as they journey into adulthood. This is my first book so please read, enjoy, and review. No Flames please! Will percabeth remain forever strong or will a tragedy ruin their lives together?
1. Surprises and New Beginnings

**Hey Guys! I just made my account today and I'm working hard on my first ever fanfic. This story is going to be called Percabeth's Happily Ever After. This portrays Percy and Annabeth in their late 20's in the future. Percy is a Marine Biologist and Annabeth is an architect. They were married at the age of 27, and are now 28. They currently live in New Greece, a place like new rome, except in Camp Half Blood, and is well, you know, greek. Read on to find out what happens to seaweed brain and wise girls happily ever after. No Flames please though constructive criticism is appreciated. Note, please leave reviews, and I will update. I will need your help and I appreciate you reading this story, So, without further ado, I present, Our very first fanfic, my very first chapter, of Percabeth's happily ever after. ;)**

Percy POV

"Annabeth, catch him!" I hollered, as three year old Lucas zoomed across the front yard. His straight blond hair zipped over my face and his blue eyes flashed by me.

"Lucas Andrew Jackson." Annabeth sternly said, "Get in here right now and take a bath." Giggling, he just shook his head and continued running around the sidewalk. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" he chanted. Annabeth looked pretty steamed and her grey eyes glared at me.  
"What are you waiting for? I gulped. "Go catch him!" Sometimes Luke seemed so much like the Stoll brothers, it was ridiculous. I just wished that he was actually ours. Shorty after me and Annabeth got married, as soon as we got our dream jobs, me a marine biologist, and Annabeth as an architect, Piper and Jason disappeared. Being the godparents of Luke, we had to take him under our wing until his parents, the famous Grace actors, were found. Don't get me wrong, Luke is absolutely adorable, but looking at him reminds me of the close friends I had lost.

I looked around, and caught a glance of mini Jason. "I'm coming" I yelled and quickly caught up to the boy. I sabotaged him in tickles and soon everyone was laughing.

"Stop, Daddy, Stop!" He shrieked with laughter. I glanced a nervous look at Annabeth. _What?_ Luke didn't remember his parents? _Uh oh._  
"Um… Luke?" I cautiously said. Annabeth looked over at me and mouthed, _not now! _ So I shut my mouth and said, "Lets go get ice-cream!"

"No were not." Annabeth interfered. "Were eating dinner in half an hour. "

"Awww man." Luke grumbled.

"Its macaroni and cheese!" Annabeth replied and Luke instantly broke into a grin. "Yes! Thank you Mommy! You're the best." And started wrapping his arms around her legs.

I chuckled and piggy backed Luke back inside our house, as Annabeth smiled and ran back into the house to finish up dinner.

"Now Mister, go take a bath." I remembered. Luke moaned started trudging up the stairs as I followed him.

As soon as I ran the warm bath for him, he played with the bubbles and suddenly, one of the toy ships he was playing with levitated. "Look what I can do!" He shouted excitedly. Then, he started floating and he began to fly.

"Annabeth! Get in here!" I shouted and soon, she hurried into the bathroom.

"Oh my gods!" She shouted and broke into a huge smile. "He's just like Jason."

Curiously, he looked over and said, "Who's Jason?"

"Well tell you later," I quickly answered and headed over to the bathtub to finish his bath. An hour later, we came down for dinner.

"Percy, call Thalia." Annabeth ordered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you and me are going out tonight."

"We are?"

"Yes. Now Call!"

Quickly, I called my cousin and grabbed my jacket as we headed outside.

"See you late Lukie!" Annabeth called out and we drove to our favorite café in the world, Demigod Café.

"So, what's up?" I asked happily, glad to be spending some time alone with my wisegirl.

"Percy, we need to talk." She seriously responded. _Uh oh, I thought_. That's never good news.

"Yes?" I nervously asked.

"Remember that promise we made to not have kids until were 29?" She anxiously said.

"uh huh."

"Well, I might have broken that rule."

"Wait What? You didn't know? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! We have Luke!" Honestly, I was a little shocked that she hadn't figured it out already.

"Oh my gods Percy, Honestly, I didn't marry you for your brains, you seaweed brain". She chuckled.

I laughed, "Of course, you married me for my good looks." I joked.

Annabeth laughed and said, "Well then, maybe our baby will have your 'good looks'.

"wait what?" I stopped and stared at her.

"you're going to be a dad." She said, smiling nervously at me.

"You're pregnant!" I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a dad.

"We're going to have to tell my mom, and yours, Oh god, and then the camp and chiron, and then Poseidon!" I was so excited. This was one of the best days of my life.

Annabeth smiled and said, "well we better get busy, and we have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Then, the both of us grinning ear to ear, we walked out the café, and I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

**Yay! I finished my first chapter. I know its not the best, but ill try to make this story the best I can. I just love future percabeth. Don't You? Don't forget to leave a review. Virtual Blue Cookies and Coke for Everybody!**


	2. Confessions

**Hey Guys, It's me again! I want to say thank you for all you reviews and suggestions. I had definitely did not think that so many kind people like you would read this fanfic. Also, I wanted to clear up some confusion from the other chapter. As you may know, Percy and Annabeth are really close friends with Piper and Jason from the book the Heroes of Olympus, (HOO). This book portrays all the half bloods' future. Soon after Piper and Jason had their baby boy, who was Lucas, they disappeared mysteriously. Since Percy and Annabeth are his godparents, they graciously decide to take care of him until they find his parents. I hope this brief explanation cleared some things up for you guys. Please let me know if you have any more questions. Again thank you so much!**

Percy POV:

Annabeth and I sat in the car in a content silence, both of us thinking about the baby.

"Annabeth?" I asked, with a dreading question in mind.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell Athena and Poseidon?" I nervously asked. The two gods have never really been happy with our relationship, and I'm sure adding a baby to the mix was not going to end well for me when we told Athena.

"We'll think of something." Annabeth chuckled, her mind focused on something else. "Percy, I want you to know. I'm going to be different these next nine months. I'm going to be really hormonal and super emotional. "I gulped.

"Luke doesn't know about Jason and Piper." I stupidly said. "How are we going to break the news?"

"I don't know Percy." Annabeth shook her head. "I don't even think we should tell him yet, you know, just to make sure anything doesn't happen." I agreed, "Yeah, but we should still tell him. I feel bad that he doesn't know." Finally, we both agreed that it would be best to tell him about Jason and Piper first. When Annabeth entered the fourth or fifth month of pregnancy, we would tell Luke. That way, it wouldn't be so sudden. Annabeth and I both wanted the best for Luke, but we also wanted him to know the truth.

When pulled into our cozy house that Annabeth had designed, just as Thalia came out with Luke in her arms. "Thank the gods you're here!" she sighed, clearly relieved. Annabeth laughed, and soon all of us joined in, except for Luke, who glanced at us with confused large blue eyes. Then, Thalia's smile faded, "I have to go back to the hunters tomorrow." Annabeth frowned, and tears started pooling in her eyes. Thalia looked very disgruntled. Annabeth never cries, even if her best friend was leaving for a couple weeks. Thalia stared at us suspiciously, and then hugged my wise girl. "Ill be back in 3 weeks." She stated, "Why are you crying anyways? You never cry?" Annabeth and I exchanged looks. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Annabeth looked nervous. "No." she muttered. Thalia nodded, unbelieving, said her goodbyes, hugged Luke one more time, and left.

Annabeth dried her eyes, and wailed, "I can't believe she's gone!" I stared at her, not knowing what to say to my hormonal wife. Suddenly, Luke walked in his eyes angry and sad. "You're not my real parents, are you?" He desperately asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Annabeth stopped crying, and we exchanged quick glances. "Um… Luke." She started, then leaving me the hard part. I glared at her, before starting, "We need to tell you something. Sit here." I patted on the sofa in the family room. He listened, but his blue eyes were liquidy. Annabeth and Luke looked like they were both going to cry any minute. "You're right. We're not your real parents. Three years ago, you were born with two awesome parents named Jason and Piper." Luke stared at me sadly, but his face was tense. He looked kind of like he had Jason's battle face. I continued, " Right before you turned one, your parents disappeared. " I stopped, right before me and Annabeth enfolded him in a huge hug. "We searched everywhere and everything, with no luck. Since we were your godparents, and we loved you very much, we decided to take care of you until we found your actual parents. " I finished.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Annabeth blubbered. "We didn't know how to tell you. Luke frowned, "But what if you find my parents? I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you guys!" Annabeth and I looked worriedly at each other, Lukie, you probably want to stay with your parents, but for now, we have to find them. Let's not worry about that until we cross that bridge." Annabeth said.

We carried a heartbroken Luke into his blue room that Percy had painted for him for his birthday. "Goodnight Luke." Annabeth and I said quietly. We hugged him and smothered him in kisses. "We love you." Luke smiled a little bit. "I love you to."' But he still looked a little sad. "Did my parents love me too?" He asked. "Lots." I finished. "Just as much as Annabeth and I." He contentedly snuggled in his blanket before Annabeth asked, " How did you find out?" Luke quickly answered, "I had this weird dream." And then immediately started snoring. We left quietly, and went into our own bedroom, where too, started falling asleep just as quickly as Luke did, but I Couldn't help but feel, Like I didn't want Luke to leave either.

**Yay guys! So this chapter's finished! I'm sorry that this chapter was a sad one, but the next one will be happier. Don't worry! But doesn't life always have its ups and downs? Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review and leave suggestions! Thanks so much! :D**


	3. The Waffle War

**Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for reading this, and also, want to bring some good news. This chapter is going to be a Percabeth fluff along with Luke being adorable and happy. **** I'm sorry this is super short, but I'm posting this on the same day I posted the second chapter. :D**

Percy POV:

I woke up from a nightmare. I gasped, sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. I looked over to my right, expecting to see Annabeth, but instead, saw rustled bed sheets. I went over to the kitchen, and then the bathroom. I heard retching and gagging.

Annabeth?" I called out. More retching. I opened the knob and saw Annabeth puking her guts out. She looked at me wearily and then went back to the toilet. I held her hair up until she was done puking.

"Morning sickness." She replied. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back, and laughed. "Let me brush my teeth first." Finally, after she was done getting ready, I eagerly received my morning kiss. "Are you okay now?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'm going to make waffles." I ran up to her. "Blue?" I asked. "Yep, now hurry up and help me."

We were mixing in the flour and butter together, when Annabeth turned over to get eggs. Suddenly, the urge hit me and I flung a small piece of batter onto her. She turned over and glared. "You-" She started, glaring playfully, and threw a large egg at me. We tussled around, until we started looking like human blue waffle mix. She laughed over how silly we were acting and started muttering about how long this was going to take to clean up. Then, out of nowhere, two balls of batter hit Annabeth and I in the back. Both our eyes turned over to where the attack had come from and saw the innocent face of Luke, his bright blue eyes and small figure staring up at us. He narrowed his eyes and threw a big goop of blue batter at me. "Got you!" he shrieked happily and all of us ended up having a huge blown out waffle war. We all laughed until Annabeth realized that we were out of waffle batter.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! :D I was wondering, do you think I should do an Annabeth chapter one day? I'm probably going to add a Luke chapter; maybe they should be like bonus chapters. I'm probably going to keep it mostly Percy POV. Tell me what you think and thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and I wanted to think the guys who stuck with me from the very beginning. Thanks so much! I will try to update as much as possible. **


	4. Breakfast and Ultrasounds

**Hey Guys! Thank you guys for reading this! After reading your reviews, I've decided that I'm going to add more chapters of Annabeth and Luke's POV. Thanks for reviewing. :D I'm going to do this chapter in Annabeth's point of view :). Also, in the earlier chapters, I forgot to add a disclaimer. I do not own PJO or any of its characters. I only own Luke Charles Jackson, Trevor, and Kyle and the new baby. :D**

Annabeth's POV:

After the waffle war, we headed out to breakfast, considering that we had no more batter. I made a list in my head of all the things I had to get done:

Finish eating breakfast with Percy and Luke

Go grocery shopping

Drop off Luke at Trevor's house

Go with Percy to doctors appointment

Pick up Luke

Finish blueprints

Relax with Percy

As you could see, I had a lot of things I had to accomplish today. Percy vacuumed up his waffles, which we requested blue, much the waiter's confusion. Luke picked up his pace, trying to keep up with Percy, practically inhaling his bacon and eggs. And I? I was trying to eat in a civilized manner. Using my fork and knife to eat my omelet. I laughed at Percy's face, which was full of crumbs and syrup.

"Can you chew?" I teased him. Percy looked up and smirked. "Nope." He popped the 'P' and Luke giggled. They went back to eating their food. I, on the other hand, was feeling extremely hungry, and it took all my effort to not eat my omelet like Percy. When the waiter came back around, she smiled at me and asked if we were good. We replied a quick yes, before I asked if I could have a small plate of toast, a small fried egg, and some hash browns.

Percy raised his eyebrows at me, and I smiled. When the waitress left, Percy looked at his empty plate of waffles and looked back at me. "You want more food!" He asked. "Uh huh." I replied, "I'm starving." He looked shocked at my suddenly huge appetite, and felt a little irritated.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I glared at him. "Is it my fault I'm hungry!" I exploded. Percy cowered in his seat, and I felt my anger disperse. I felt terrible. "I'm sorry." I apologized weakly. Percy chuckled nervously. Luke looked surprised; I'd never lost my temper that quickly before. Stupid hormones.

"For a second there I thought you were going to stab me with that butter knife." I glanced over at Luke, who still looked a little shocked. I was going to have to keep these emotions in check if I wanted to tell the rest of the family later. They might figure it out before we tell them.

"We left the tip and check at the table before we walked out. We dropped Luke off at Trevor's house, which turned out, to be Katie and Travis's son, who was also three. They went to the same preschool and apparently hit it of. It turned out they lived really close to our house, just about three blocks away. When we arrived, Connor and Melissa's son, Kyle, was already there. We dropped him off and Percy and I hurried to the grocery store. An hour later, we put the groceries in the van.

"Where are we going now?" Percy asked.

"The doctors." I responded. Percy looked a little confused.

"For the baby." I explained. He looked excited and a nervous at the same time. His sea green eyes danced happily and we exchanged joyful smiles. We pulled up and walked up to the nurse. "Annabeth Jackson?" She asked. We answered and she took us to an empty room. She made me lay on a cot/bed and pulled up my shirt to put some goo on my stomach. "This is going to be cold." She warned, and spread it on. I yelped. It was really cold. The screen to my right was black, but she was looking around for the baby. Finally, she found my baby. "You're about three months along." She said. "Come back next month to find out the gender." Percy and I looked at the screen carefully and looked lovingly at our baby. It didn't seem real until now. Percy and I were going to be parents.

**Yay! We finished chapter 4! Thank you for reading this chapter! Should the baby be a girl or a boy? Tell me in the reviews please and I will tally up the votes. Also, put down name suggestions too please. Thank you! :D**


	5. The Camp Reunion

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I want to apologize for making the mistake for writing Lucas Charles Jackson. I meant to say Lucas Charles Grace instead. Thank you for understanding. **** This chapter is going to be a happy one with bonus characters that was requested. **** Also, happy New Years!**

Percy POV:

I pulled up in the driveway, whistling a random song. Annabeth was next to me, but was passed out in the passenger sheet. I caught a glance at the ultrasound sheet (Is that what it's called? Brainfart.:P) I couldn't help but feel excited. Butterflies flew around in my stomach, and a grin spread across my face. I got out and picked up Annabeth bridal style, trying not to wake her up. She stirred a little and her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled at me and I carried a half asleep wise girl to the door. When I twisted a doorknob, an envelope fluttered out and it read: Happy New Years! Come to camp Half-Blood for a reunion. It included the date, which was today. It looked like it had been wedged between the doors for at least a week.

"Hey, Annabeth." I called. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"We need to go to camp today for a reunion." She immediately woke up and jumped out of my arms. "What time?" She asked. "Um…" I scanned the invitation. "At 7:15." Annabeth looked frantically at me. "That's in an hour!" She screamed and ran inside. "Go get ready!" She demanded and started shuffling through the closet. Suddenly, my phone rang and I dug inside my pocket. "Hello?" I asked, the phone held between my head and shoulder, while I was hurriedly pulling a pair of fancy jeans, as Annabeth called them. "Hey, this is me, Travis." The voice answered. I could hear screaming and laughter inside. "Trevor wants to know if Luke could stay over tonight. " He said. I could now hear Katie frantically chasing Trevor yelling, "No, No, No! Drop that!" I laughed and agreed. I got dressed, putting on a blue button down and packed Luke's overnight stuff. We would have to drop the stuff off. I wondered why Travis and Katie wouldn't be at the reunion.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. When I raised an eyebrow, she replied quickly saying, "I want to go check on how the blueprints are developing after this." I laughed. Annabeth would want to go to work on a Saturday. "Luke wants to stay over at Trevor's house tonight." She nodded and hurried me into the car. When we arrived, I ran out, dropping the bag at Travis's house. He smiled and said, "Dude!" We laughed and I asked him why he wasn't going to the reunion. "We didn't tell Trevor about Camp half blood and all the other mumbo jumbo yet, Katie wants to wait until he's 5." We exchanged goodbyes before I joined Annabeth in the car again.

We finally arrived in front of the forest. I could definitely hear a party going on. Connor Stoll rushed passed me pursued by an angry Clarisse, his angry wife following as well. Chris was trying desperately to calm both ladies down without any success. Thalia and the rest of the Huntresses were laughing and joking, and Grover was drinking and playing his pipes in a dazed expression. Chiron and Mr. D were cracking up at a joke and all the Apollo kids were singing a song. Even people from Camp Jupiter were here. We met up with Hazel and Frank, who were piggy backing two monkeys, who were their twin daughters, Ella May and McKenzie Marie. They both had inherited Frank's shape shifting abilities. I started looking around for Piper and Jason, only to remember that they were missing. Annabeth also looked a down. Out of the original seven, we were the only ones left. Coach Hedge was carrying a small satyr and was followed by his wife, Mellie. Nico was walking and smiling with Will Solace.

Chiron cantered over to where Annabeth and I were standing, and I couldn't help but feel at home. An easy calm feeling spread over my body and I had to smile, but seeing everyone here also reminded me of those I had lost. So many had given up their lives for me to be here today. "We have good news." Chiron said, smiling. He spoke into the mike so everyone could here. "We have some very special guests here today." A Latino man and woman walked onto the podium. The man looked familiar, with an elfish face, a trouble maker smile. The woman, had large almond eyes, and cinnamon hair. "Leo?" I shouted. All eyes turned to me and Leo smiled and said loudly into the mike, "Bro! I told you I would be fine!" The crowd laughed and the women smiled gently. She looked familiar. Calypso?

We all reunited and I looked at Calypso worriedly. "I'm sorry." I apologized. I felt bad that I hadn't kept my end of the promise. "It's alright. Let us forget the past and be friends." She said. Annabeth looked at me and grinned. Leo looked past me, "Where's Piper and Jason?" He asked curiously.

**Yay! So I finished this chapter! Sorry for not posting recently, school started again after winter break so I've been super busy. Leave reviews below about how Leo reacts to Piper and Jason's disappearance please! **

**Also, do you think they should find Jason and Piper later? If they do find Jason and Piper, what would happen to Luke? Tell me on how you think it should go. Also, I've been thinking, should the baby be twins? I was thinking girls because then Luke could be like a protective older brother, kind of how Luke was to Annabeth when she was younger. Thank you so much for reading. :D**


	6. Leo's New Discovery

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. My laptop broke, while I was writing a new chapter, and I have been unsuccessful on turning it on again. I know it's no excuse for not posting, and I hope I can make it up to you guys by posting more constantly. And now… I present a special chapter, in a special characters POV.**

Leo POV:

I groaned and rolled over. I squinted my eyes at the blinding rays of sun coming through the sliding glass patio door. Wait.

Oh man. Suddenly the sequence of events came spiraling back. I remembered. Piper and Jason were gone. Luke. Pregnant? Missing? The memories were hazy. My back felt sore. Where was I? I sat up, to find myself on a beige couch. I was at Percy and Annabeth's. Where was Calypso? I could feel my brain short- circuiting from the amount of information being processed. A familiar pain in my chest made me wonder what else I had missed. What happened to the rest of the seven?

I could hear laughing and chatting in another room. I got up, feeling lightheaded, and padded my way down the unfamiliar hallway. At last, I found my peeps. They were chatting and joking while Annabeth was cooking something on a skillet. My stomach grumbled longingly. They turned their eyes on me.

"Bro!" Percy Shouted. Annabeth waved, and grinned at me.

Calypso smirked, before standing up from her place on a wooden chair.

"My Prince Charming, back up from fainting I suppose?" She remarked, before kissing me.

Whoops. How brave and noble of me. Not for the first time in my life, I felt embarrassed.

"So? What's up?" I asked, "Where's the rest of the seven?"

Annabeth looked concerned. "Don't you remember anything from last night?" I shook my head.

Percy sighed. "Sit down bro." I did what he said, before curiously glancing at him again. His sea green eyes looked crestfallen. It made me want to give him a hug, poor dude.

"First of all. Is Festus in the garage?" Percy nodded.

"OK. Dude. I know this is hard to take in. But Jason and Piper are missing."

I chuckled nervously. "Ha-ha. How funny. Now tell me seriously what's going on."  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "What the h-"I didn't get to finish my sentence, before I was met with a mini Jason.

"Mommy?" He asked Annabeth. Percy smiled at him, "Luke, can you go watch some TV for a second bud. Mom will get you breakfast in a minute." The kid nodded, before running out.

"That's Luke Charles Jackson." He said. "He's Piper and Jason's son. We're taking care of him until we find them." I didn't know what to believe.

"Why didn't you try to save them?" I bellowed. "Why aren't you doing anything?" My vision became tinted with red, I felt like a malfunctioning machine.

Annabeth started tearing up. "We've been looking every day after work." She cried. "But now with the baby on the way, I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous."

Percy sighed. "We looked everywhere. They're gone, I don't know what to tell you. I don't even believe anything any-"His voice choked.

Calypso looked at me, worried. "Let's get you back to bed. You look exhausted Honey." She rubbed comforting circles across my back and helped me back onto the sofa. I'd never felt so lost, so confused, so lonely. I didn't know what to do.


	7. Stress and Ultrasound

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and am especially thankful for the peeps who have stayed with me from the very beginning. Just to clear some stuff up, Leo has in fact aged, and is no longer a teenager. Calypso has also aged and now is the same age as Leo and is no longer immortal. Also, I have plans to have a bonus chapter with Luke's POV, later. Thanks again! :D**

Percy's POV:

That night, Annabeth couldn't sleep. She constantly got up from our bed and began pacing. This was the third time she had gotten up, and was rubbing her stomach self-consciously. Her hair flew in all different directions, and her beautiful grey eyes were filled with stress.

I sighed. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" I asked, concerned. Annabeth didn't hear me, and continued muttering to herself. I gently tapped her shoulders, but was without a response. "Annabeth?" At last, she seemed to come back to reality. Her eyes focused again.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"Are you okay?" I repeated. She shrugged.

"I guess." I grabbed her shoulders, embracing her in a hug; before meeting her eyes with a crooked smile.

"You can tell me anything." I promised. Her eyes watered up.

"You're such a good husband." She said. Then she laughed quietly, "I've been so emotional lately." I chuckled gently, before nodding in agreement. She pushed me softly, before landing on the bed again.

"I've been so stressed lately." I instantly became worried.

"That's not good for you or the baby." I exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I just can't help it."

"What are you stressed about?" She frowned.

"Leo and Calypso, they just seem so sad about Jason and Piper. The baby. Luke. Work." I met her gaze with an understanding smile.

"Me too. But Leo and Calypso, they'll be alright, they're tough. And we're going to find Piper and Jason, don't worry. And the baby and Luke will always love you, and so will I."

I joined her, laying on top of the comfy comforter. I began messaging her tense shoulders. Almost immediately, she loosened up. She sighed, content, and we slowly dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of chatter. I could faintly hear Leo and Calypso laughing downstairs in the kitchen. I looked over to my right, Annabeth was gone. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. I was met with the sight of Leo, Calypso and Annabeth eating toast and smiling. Annabeth seemed a lot less stressed out, and I was relieved.

They all looked up and grinned, Leo's mouth still full with bits of toast.

"Did you save me some?" I asked. Calypso nodded, before remembering something, and rushed to the stove.

"The eggs are ready!" She shouted. We all lined up with plates in our hands, eager to eat, when suddenly Annabeth sprang up and ran down the hall. I sprinted after her, wondering where she was going, when I halted to the sound of Annabeth throwing her guts out.

I made it in time to help pull her hair back and rub soothing circles across her back.

"Morning sickness." She groaned, before turning around to hurl into the toilet again.

"Percy, get your sorry butt in here!" Annabeth screeched, her face livid and impatient. "We're going to be late for the ultrasound!"

I panted, running to the car, before pulling open the door and frantically starting the car. "Relax, Annabeth, we're going to be fine."

She glared at me, pouting. "No we won't." She somehow managed to pull her curly blond hair, which I loved, into a bun in the chaos. I leaned in to catch a whiff of her lemon shampoo, before getting my nose slapped.

"Focus." Annabeth demanded, giggling slightly. "You're driving."

I turned on the radio, cranking up the volume, only to be met with silence. Annabeth had turned down the sound to mute.

"Annabeth…" I complained. She simply smirked, "You need to concentrate." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then…"

"What?" Annabeth said, "It's important. Studies have shown that most car accidents hap—" I cut her off with a kiss, and she shut up efficiently. She sighed happily, and I found myself smirking. The car screeched to a halt and we piled out of the car.

We were waiting for our appointment in the waiting room when Annabeth bombarded me with a question.

"What gender do you want our baby to be?" I shrugged.

"I don't really care, as long the baby is healthy." I finally decided, leaning over to receive a kiss from my precious wife. She grinned, opening her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted.

"Percy! Annabeth! Is that you?" We looked over to our right, to see Frank and Hazel.

"Guys! It's so good to see you!" Frank looked ecstatic, holding Hazel's hand while glancing at her baby bump.

"Another one? You're pregnant?" Annabeth exclaimed. Hazel laughed.

"Yep."

"Do Ella and McKenzie know?" Hazel nodded. Their daughters, both inheriting Frank's powers, had grown to be adored by all the seven. "It's a boy." She grinned. "I'm 7 months along."  
Annabeth and I congratulated the couple before heading into the doctor's office for the ultrasound.

"This is going to be cold." A doctor said, and his voice sounded familiar. I looked up,

"Will?" I asked, "Is that you?" He nodded.

"Percy. Annabeth, it's so good to see you.

We exchanged stories. Will and Nico had gotten married two years ago, and had adopted a daughter named Lily, and a boy named Shane. They had recently adopted another baby girl named Teresa and was expecting her home by fall. They had also gotten a puppy, named Rose.

He squeezed the green gel onto her stomach, and Annabeth shivered, and clenched my hand. "It's really cold." She shuddered.

"You're about five months along." He observed.

I focused on the screen. Will zoomed in. "Ah! There we go, let's see... Oh my." He looked surprised.

"What is it?" We both asked, worried.

Will cracked a smile, "Congratulations. You guys are expecting twin girls."


End file.
